Conventional solutions for providing automatic or electronic reminders require users to manually enter information into an electronic device about a task associated with the reminder. For example, a title for the task as well as the time at which the reminder should occur are entered by a user. The reminder is then automatically displayed on a display screen of a computer system or portable electronic device at the user-entered time to remind the user of the task to be completed.
Although conventional solutions may convey a reminder to a user, the reminder often occurs at an inconvenient or inappropriate time. For example, a personal reminder that is to be dealt with after work hours may be inconveniently displayed during the day while the user is at work. As a result, many reminders are often ignored and forgotten about.